White and Dark
by PaleMoon
Summary: AU Many years after Daisuke and Satoshi the legend is reborn...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Black…

And White…

They have always belonged together.

Is there anything without light?

Does Light exist without throwing shadows?

Bright and beautiful diamonds, emitting pure light. If you look closer you can see their dark side.

Can you see the darkness of heart?

The black side everyone has?

The mask everyone wears?

It´s a new beginning.

I want to keep it _Dark_.

He is _Dark Mousy_.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first part. Please ignore my mistakes. 

Thanks to all of you for the reviews. I didn´t think that I would get a single one!

Disclaimer: Story and Idea to Yukiru Sugisaki "DN Angel", all the characters and the plot belong to me, except With.

* * *

**White and Dark**

_Chapter 1_

If it was Monday morning and you were lying curled in your blankets, the sun hitting your face, what you would like the most is to stay in bed.

If this was not true you would not be human.

"Haru, wake up!" Something jumped at her pillow and began to lick her face.

She groaned and turned her back to the annoying thing which was disturbing her sleep.

This thing didn´t seem to understand that it was distressing and continued. Her brain began to work.

"WITH, LEAVE ME!" She shouted and the little white rabbit was startled. It looked at her with glimmering fear- and tearful eyes. Haru couldn´t resist (nobody could) and stroke its soft fur. "Sorry, With." She said sleepily.

"Monday mornings are kind of difficult."

Her mothers´ face appeared. "Good morning!" She cried cheerfully. "I´ve prepared your breakfast."

Haru sighed. "Do you know where Daichi is?" Her tired look met the sunbathed sofa. "Daichi?" The brown haired woman was confused.

"Obviously he has already left." "Ok." Her vision blurred when she got up, but somehow she managed to reach the bathroom door. Then Haru turned. "He has already left? What´s the time, mum?" "It´s 9 a.m. ." Her mother replied.

"Don´t worry, you were sick last day and I have…" Her daughter didn´t hear what she had, because suddenly Emiko Niwa´s face went pale and she rushed away. "Mum?" Haru asked slightly concerned.

The hallway was empty. Stopping in front of her classroom, Haru heard the teacher shouting. Then, suddenly, the door opened. Poor Haru stared straight in the face of Hikari Kira, their head boy. "G…good morning, Hikari- senpai." She stuttered. He simply nodded towards her and went away. Now the teacher noticed her. "Niwa?" Mr. Yuki said bewildered. "I didn´t know you would come to school today. You are ill, aren´t you?" "It is nothing." Haru smiled. "I´ve just caught a cold." "Well, sit down."

She took her seat next to Sara. "Ohayo, Sara-chan." "Ohayo." Sara replied, smiling. "I knew that you would come. You are never missing school."

The hour went by slowly and Haru, who was still tired, nearly fell asleep. Sara poked her. "Haru, the teacher is watching you." "What? Oh, sorry."

"It is the end of the lesson and I have to say something important." Mr. Yuki announced. "The school council has decided to do a project concerning art. Juniors and Seniors will work together. Next lesson it is going to start."

The pupils were enthusiastic about that. After the bell rang Sara began to blether. When Sara did so nobody was able to stop her.

"Have you heard? We are going to have an art project with the Seniors. That is really cool. Imagine, I could be in a group with Hikari-san. He is my absolutely dream man. Look into his wonderful blue eyes and his…" With this change of subject her best friend was normally interrupting instantly. "You know, my brother has a crush on you." She told Sara with a sad smile. "Don´t ignore him all the time." "He is… much to mindless and unfriendly." Sara said.

"I don´t like him the way I like Hikari-san. Hikari-san always has that adult expression on his face. He is so manly and, besides, very handsome." "Besides?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "You mean mainly, I think." "Why do you sound sarcastically?" "Why do you?"

While chatting Haru and Sara reached the blackboard where they would learn from their partners for the art project. The redhead had to search some time to find her name.

"How many chances can happen in life?" She scowled. "Great, I´m stuck with this arrogant and cold macho."

"Cold…? Do you mean…Oh my god! Please, you have to change with me!"

"It would be a pleasure to me."

Haru Niwa couldn´t stand Hikari since she had seen him the first time. Always trying to hide it she had never noticed the icy glances he threw towards her.

He was cold and mysterious. For some reason she didn´t like mysterious people. Maybe (honestly, she didn´t know), maybe she was afraid of him. There was an alarming feeling rising every time she had been meeting him, a feeling she could not explain. "We have to ask a teacher or maybe him. Oh, talking about the devil, there he is." 'Oh crap!' The blue head had appeared in the hallway, which was overfilled with pupils of different classes. 'I don´t have the guts to be confronted with him.'

"It is raining." Someone said. There were hard thumps when water hit glass.

It was raining. Suddenly the sky had darkened. No time to spell ones name and all people away from every defending shelter had been wet to the skin. The ground was black with dampness and he could smell the fresh scent of water.

He hated it, he disliked rain. Rain was cold and wet and if you stayed outside too long you would become sick. That was a fact, scientifically proven. Facing the school quarter he stopped.

Entrance and front yard were empty, rain drops fell from the roof on the ground. _Drip Drop. _They found their way down the black and sky-rocking boughs and down the trunks to seep into the ground. Just to seep into the ground, what a waste!

Sometimes Niwa Daichi could be very stubborn and mindless as well. He was an idiot, a silly, stubborn, an egoistical and extremely ... well,simply an idiot. There was no reason, he just was. To put it another way, Daichi was not a cheerful and an open-minded person.

All the time hiding behind a shelter of concrete and steel life had been rushing by, without any change, always the same cold and grey days, longing for bright colours. He had fallen in love- he had been rejected. It was like that: Longing tore off the chains until the prisoner was caught again. Facing his case it might be more like: Running away from truth until his narrowed spirit had got to him again.

Suddenly he realized he was shaking. Feeling the cold he decided to go into the building, rejected love or not.

Sometimes human needed help to find their way. Pride forbad them to go along with it, but it was verified that human were not made to be alone. He stood in the front entrance of his school, his clothes drenched, faced the lobby and hesitated.

* * *

Wahhh... so many mistakes and I don´t have a single clue how to correct them...

Please review

PaleMoon


End file.
